Holiday Surprise
by AyaKagami
Summary: It's that time of year and Noctis still has to wrap the gift he got for Luna. Will he miss the holiday party or will he surprise Luna? Written as a secret Santa gift on the Cult of Noctis Facebook page


Holiday Surprise

"I wanted this to be perfect for her," Noctis whispered to Ignis as he gave him a small box. "I know it's Christmas eve and we are supposed to be getting ready to head to a party that Luna is hosting tonight but I NEED this wrapped tonight. Please Specs, I am begging you."

Warm green eyes stared into midnight blue, unsure of how to answer. They were already running late and he had to help Luna with last minute issues as well with her preparations as Ravus was still out with the Crownsguard. So the current predicament left him stuck, help Noctis as usual or assist Luna? "Noct, I am afraid I am not bailing you out of this one. I have already promised Lady Lunafreya my assistance in return for her finally telling me how to make those pastries you absolutely adore. So tonight, this is your problem."

With that, the advisor left his ward completely dumbfounded and unable to speak, while he made his way to the great hall of the Citadel.

* * *

Luna is looking around the party, standing next to Ravus, her eyes scanning the crowd for the one man she wanted to see for the party. "Did he stand you up?" Ravus asked her calmly. Luna looked to her brother, "I don't think so. Ignis said he was running late. Said something about needing to wrap something." Ravus snorted in disbelief, "More like he found an excuse to not come to the party in the ridiculous sweater you bought him." Luna felt herself getting riled up at her brother's words, pinching him in the side, "Maybe you should be quiet." With that she made her way to Noctis' wing of the Citadel.

But not before grabbing a couple of cups of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies, placing it on a tray, going on her way.

* * *

Noctis sat by the fireplace of his private study, sitting in a bright red Christmas sweater with two dogs on the front with reindeer antlers on their heads, around a man with a red Santa hat, and the words Merry Christmas written in green and gold lettering on the top and bottom. He was surrounded by wrapping paper of different colors and varieties. There was a couple of pieces of tape stuck in his hair and bows all over the floor.

That is exactly how Luna found him about ten minutes later, still fighting with gift wrapping. "Noctis?" She calmly asked as she entered the private study. Noctis began to quickly shuffle, knocking the chair over as he stood up. "L-Luna! You're supposed to be preparing for the party!" Luna placed the tray of treats on the messy table. She was wearing a matching sweater to Noctis' Christmas sweater only hers was green and the wording was done in gold.

Her sky blue eyes looked into midnight blue ones that seemed nervous. "Noctis the party has already begun. Under technicality, Your Highness, you are late." He felt his heart drop at those words, "Luna, did I miss the whole party?" Luna shook her head smiling gently, "No, I thought you would prefer to avoid the embarrassment of being in public with that sweater, so I came up to you. I brought hot chocolate and cookies. I also have your gift being brought up." Noctis blushed a deep crimson color, turning to face the fireplace.

"I had gotten you a gift too," he began hesitantly. "It took a long time to pick out for you. I wanted to give it to you in the perfect way, wrapped all nice and neat, in front of everyone. But I failed to get anything done right," he finished depressingly. Luna reached out to Noctis, turning the prince to her, while reaching for the small box in his hand. She carefully opened it to see a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring in a white gold band, the words Chosen Queen engraved into the inside of the band. Luna felt herself get teary eyed at the sight of the ring, tears falling her cheeks when she saw Noctis on one knee.

"I had some elaborate speech planned out. Something romantic to tell you how much I love you and am so happy you are here with me. I honestly just want to tell you how much you make me happy. However, I suck at all that. So I will put it plainly and as Prom would say, super lamely." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled before looking back at Luna, a firm resolution in his eyes, "Lunafreya Nox Flueret, will you marry me?"

Nodding fiercely, she wrapped her arms around the prince, causing him to fall over. They held each other while Luna cried tears of joy. "I can only hope that my gift is good enough for you," she whispered. "Luna, anything you get for me is fine," Noctis replied as he held her tighter by the fireplace. Noctis leaned back against the sofa chair, Luna leaning into his chest, feeling a bit exhausted, and the pair quickly let themselves slip into a gentle slumber.

Ignis and Ravus found them sometime later, snuggling by the fire. "He's so irresponsible," Ravus humorously spat out. Ignis let out a brief laugh, "I couldn't agree more. However, it appears that he finally got around to asking your sister to marry him." Ravus smiled at the ring on his sister before passing Ignis fifty gil, "I owe you this much for that wager. He finally manned up and he did it before the New Year. So you win." Ravus picked up his sister and took her to her room, leaving Ignis with a knocked out prince and a messy table area.


End file.
